terran_empire_australiafandomcom-20200214-history
The Terran Empire
The Terran Empire is a sovereign empire encompassing significant portions of land in the southern and northern hemispheres. Consisting of more than twenty five territories, two vassal states and two off world colonies. The Terran Empire was formed in 12,020 after its predecessor, the Australian Empire, initiated an invasion of South East Asia. It was founded to unite all citizens of the world, and continues to lead the charge in technological development, exploration of space and the elimination of poverty and inequality. The Terran Empire maintains strong relations with the People's Republic of China and the Republic of India, while it remains at odds with the European Union and the Russian Federation. The Terran Empire shares borders with the People's Republic of China, the Republic of India, the People's Republic of Bangladesh, the Republic of the Sudan, the State of Libya, the Islamic Republic of Pakistan, Turkmenistan, the Republic of Turkey, Georgia, Canada, the United Mexican States and the Russian Federation. The Terran Empire's throne was established in 12,018 HE by Joshua Wright after leading a revolution that overthrew the Commonwealth of Australia. House Wright is currently presided over by Empress Amelia Wright, daughter of Joshua Wright, who rules the Empire. History First Reformation The Terran Empire itself is a successor of the Australian Empire, which was reformed during the first offensive of the South East Asian Campaign. The Terran Empire was formed to unite all citizens of the Empire under one name, and aimed to reform the government, allowing for the introduction of territories and territorial governance. The South East Asian Campaign ended in 12,025 with the final defeat of the military of the Republic of the Union of Myanmar. With this eleven territories became a part of the Terran Empire, and Singapore was offered vassal status. The Emperor had been negotiating with Singapore since the beginning of the campaign, stating that he did not seek to invade them, but would if they proved to be a threat. As the campaign came to a close Singapore requested vassal membership in the Empire. The Empire began to immediately initiate elections for Regents and representatives, while at the same time deploying thousands of aid workers, including reserve military, to aid the injured and poverty stricken. The Empire also had to contend with the military remnants and also many corrupt politicians who had gone into hiding. Chinese-Terran Alliance During the first offensive in South East Asia, the Terran Empire realized quickly that they would soon share borders with the People's Republic of China. So Emperor Joshua traveled to Beijing where he laid the ground work for the Chinese-Terran Alliance. When the campaign was over the Chinese-Terran Alliance was announced. The alliance is a defensive, military, scientific and trade alliance, ensuring peace, mutual defence, sharing of scientific data and aid as well as trade. In recent years it has been used in the development of a space program and the exploration of our solar system. This alliance has been of great benefit to both signatories, military support has been used during the Korean Unification, Middle Eastern Campaign and North American Invasion. China also provided economic and medical aid after the South East Asian Campaign and Middle Eastern Campaign. Hypertransit In 12,022 the Emperor and Imperial Ministry for Infrastructure announced their plan to construct a hyperloop system in Australia, calling it the hypertransit. It would be a figure eight shape with two tubes running parallel. Significant portions will be underground, with areas only above ground where necessary. The hypertransit system will connect most major cities, though some cities require further transport. To begin with eight stations will be constructed, these stations will be located near Perth, Adelaide, Canberra/Sydney, Brisbane, Townsville/Mackay, two stations that have allow for train or bus transfers to Melbourne and Darwin, and one station in the north of Western Australia near Broome. Additional stations can be constructed as needed. All jobs will be sourced from Australia, New Zealand and possibly Papua New Guinea an Timor Leste. All materials will be sourced from the empire, this will also prompt iron ore to be refined in Australia, with other raw minerals and ores exported into Australia. It is expected this project will take from six to ten years to complete. Space for Terrans Since the Australian Empires formation, space has become one of the most important focuses of the Empire. By 12,022 the Terran Empire had established a space agency, the Terran Space Agency, a space navy, the Terran Empire Space Navy, were building an orbital station and were developing required technology, such as life-support systems, EM drive, fusion technology and much more. Mars and Luna were two of the Terran Empires goals, and though mars had already been colonized by the USA, the viability of its colonization had drastically reduced since 12,021. However when the Terran Empire announced its plan to colonize Mars, the United States announced an influx of funding to ensure the Mars colony remained viable. See: Terran Space Agency British Revolution The British Revolution, led by King William V, occurred in June of 12,023 and overthrew the Parliament of the United Kingdom, installing a democratic autocracy. The revolution was partially influenced by Emperor Joshua who had traveled to the United Kingdom before Queen Elizabeth II's passing. It became extremely similar to the Terran Empire, more similar than most had thought. In reality the United Kingdom was a vassal of the Terran Empire, this was not public knowledge until it was revealed in 12,035 by King William V who believed that the citizens of the United Kingdom had a right to know why they had provided support to the Terran Empire during the Middle Eastern Campaign. To Mars Though Mars was the focus of the Terran Empire, Luna was thrust into the spotlight shortly after fusion became a viable technology. After the corvette, TSS Fortuna, had been constructed in 12,024, it was used to ferry equipment and buildings produced by the orbital stations 3D printer to Luna. By late 12,024 it began transporting the first group of colonists, who would lay the ground work for a scientific, mining and defensive base. These colonists were citizens of the Terran Empire, PRC, Japan and the Republic of Korea, known as the Terran Coalition. The base was fully established in January of 12,025 and mining of helium 3 had begun, being transported to Earth's orbital station once per month. The permanent colonists were scientists, while the miners and other workers were temporary, working for three months, then returning home for another three months. On the 3rd of April 12,025 the TSS Fortuna, dropped supplies and equipment on Mars in the lead up to colonization at the end of the year. As 12,026 dawned, the colony ship was nearing completion, and its crew had completed much of their training and were being ferried up to the orbital station, in the meantime the TSS Fortuna had returned to Earth where it was being equipped with drop pods. The Mars colony ship was launched on the 5th of February 12,027 with Terran and Chinese citizens aboard, it would arrive in orbit of Mars on the 19th of June 12,028. See: The Terran Space Agency, Mars and Luna Korea The first military use of the Chinese-Terran Alliance came during the Korean Reunification, which aimed at reunifying Korea and eliminating the threat of North Korea. The Terran Empire, the PRC, the Republic of Korea and even the United States of America established a temporary alliance to defeat North Korea. But in November of 12,026, President Natalie Rutherford of the United States of America was assassinated by a North Korean agent, this agent was later revealed to have been aided by someone in the American government to prevent the USA from aiding in the Korean Reunification. As a result the USA, now governed by Vice-President David O'haren, abandoned their support of the invasion, though Emperor Joshua was able to convince him to provide economic support and to maintain the South Korean border as it expanded north. The Korean Reunification lasted a year and was the most decisive victory of the Terran Empire, proving to the world that the Terran Empire was a power to be reckoned with, but also that the Empire wasn't just seeking to expand, rather they were seeking to eliminate threats. The Terran Empire had used extraorbital corps, highly trained soldiers dropped from orbit in a drop pod into the combat zone, allowing them to secure strongholds and get behind enemy lines. It was this technology that was vital in defeating North Korea. When the conflict was over, the Terran Empire did not claim Korea as a territory, rather they provided medical, infrastructure and reunification support. But the Republic of Korea which had taken control of the entirety of Korea, decided after eight days to join the Terran Empire as a territory. The USA protested at this decision by the Korean government, but decided against military intervention. Thus the unified Korea became a territory of the Terran Empire. A New Home The Korean Reunification ended just in time, as the Mars colony shop arrived on the 20th of June of 12,028. The colonists had thankfully not met with any difficulties during the journey and arrived safely. Travelling down to Mars was another matter entirely, the rocket detached from the Mars colony ship with all but eight colonists aboard. The rocket encountered a major issue during landing, when one of its thrusters ceased functioning for almost three minutes. Thankfully they were able to find the issue and reactivated the thruster, but the impact with the rocket impacted the ground, breaking the landing struts and severely damaging almost all of the thrusters. Though the rocket would have been used to return to the colony ship in an emergency. Sydney later decided to scrap the rocket, using it to aid in the construction of the first base in the lava tube.The thirty two colonists on Mars planted a Terran Empire flag and began the long process of establishing a base in the lava tube. Preparing for the arrival of another fifty colonists in early 12,029. Peace to the Middle East Many nations had tried to bring peace to the Middle East after it was divided up by the former great Empires of the world, these being the British Empire, French Empire and a few others. It was these divisions that led to conflict, with religious and cultural groups trapped on either side of the arbitrary borders. Iraq, Syria and Afghanistan were involved in civil wars at some point, and a majority of the time the US, UK, Australia and other nations aided the side they believed was 'good.' In some cases they supplied weapons, and in others they had boots on the ground, eventually they would install their own government in said nation. But these almost always failed, and once again conflict broke out. When the Terran Empire was formed there were two ongoing conflicts the Invasion of Afghanistan and the Syrian Civil War, with the Iraq war coming to a close in 12,020. But the Emperor, after the Korean Reunification, decided to step in as the final ultimatum, ensuring these regions were stabilized and their citizens, who had suffered the most, were given aid. So in 12,032 the Terran Empire, PRC and United Kingdom invaded the Islamic Republic of Iran, a nation which most outsiders believed was an unwarranted target. After almost two years the invasion of the middle east came to a close, with a Terran Empire and allies victory, claiming Iran, Iraq, Afghanistan and Syria as territories of the Empire. This conflict, like the Korean Reunification, used extraorbital corps See: Middle Eastern Campaign Government The Terran Empire is governed by a democratic autocracy, with Empress Amelia at its apex, a role that grants her near unlimited power to govern the Empire and all its territories. Each territory has a figurehead, a lord or lady, who serves as a monitor of a each territory and its regents, they sit in or state assemblies and uphold the democratic process. Each state inside of a territory is represented by a regent in the Imperial Assembly, who governs on behalf of the monarch, passing policy and law in each territory. Each regent also heads their own state assembly, which consists of district representatives. The Terran Empire is governed from Parliament House in Canberra. Though the Australian Empire was governed by a democratic autocracy, it was on a smaller more local scale, while the Terran Empire's government governs on a larger scale. Like most governments, it is separated into three branches, executive, legislative and judicial. The executive branch is given the authority to legislate and adjudicate, and consists of the monarch, protector of the realm, territorial lord or lady, imperial ministries and state ministries. Each has a strict guidelines to follow, and not all can legislate nor adjudicate, some serve as monitors and figureheads. The legislative branch is comprised of the imperial assembly and almost 44 state assemblies, as well as the monarch. Finally the judicial branch, is comprised of the Imperial Court, State Courts and District Courts. All but one justices are appointed by the executive committee, with one appointed by the monarch. In the Imperial Assembly there are (94) regent seats with (4) vassal seats, this in turn means there are (44) state assemblies. The Terran Empire uses a combination of preferential and compulsory voting, elections for regents are compulsory and occur every two years. Elections for representatives and territorial lords or ladies are preferential, occurring ever three years for both. Though parties do exist, they no longer play a major function in governing politics, most representatives identify with a political party, while some regents do. The Monarch Admittance Nations can request admittance into the Empire, becoming a territory or vassal, usually dependent on their level of freedom and equality, and other factors. The Imperial Assembly is responsible for admitting members into the Empire, where a representative of said nation requests admittance. They must provide their reasoning and present certain demographics, on which the regents, monarch and lord protector shall debate. Imperial Organisations and Corporations Criminal Punishment The Terran Empire, since its inceptions, has fought hard to create a justice system that is transparent, infallible and just. The Emperor stated that one of the reasons he led a revolution was to drastically alter the justice system, and with the formation of the Australian Empire he drastically overhauled it. Today we see the product of that overhaul in the Terran Empire, but it still causes much controversy to this day. Less than a month after the revolution ended and the Australian Empire was formed, Emperor Joshua announced a drastic overhaul to the justice system, this overhaul would include the classification of crimes into five categories with corresponding punishments, justices would become more transparent, rehabilitation schemes would be introduced, execution would be reintroduced, a regulation officer would join both the defence and prosecution and lawyers would always be state appointed from a law firm. The five categories of crime today are as follows. These are loose categories and not always final. See: Terran Empire Crime and Punishment for a detailed breakdown of each classification. Rehabilitation has become a major theme in the justice system, instituting programs to rehabilitate drug users, dealers and farmers, abusers, vandals, and much more. Execution was also reintroduced right across the empire, which aims to deter by executing criminals from 12,018 onward as well reexamining previous cases of category one crimes. This reexamination continues to be carried out by a team of fifteen individuals, these individuals are six lawyers, four police representatives, two justices (one state and one imperial) and three civilians with relevant degrees. Any individual found guilty of one of these crimes may face execution, often dependent on the severity, whether they were a repeat offender and whether they served adequate time. A regulation officer is an individual that joins both the defence and prosecution to ensure regulations are being followed, evidence is not being created or hidden and ensure no always are being broke by either side. This is an attempt to prevent individuals from abusing the justice system. Finally all lawyers are state appointed, this prevents inequality in the court room. Law firms still exist and are paid for by the state and individual, dependent on income as to how it is weighted, but lawyers are not hired by the individual. Those that retain a lawyer are the exception. The Empire The Terran Empire consists of over twenty five territories, forty four states, two vassals and two off world colonies. It is governed from Canberra, Australia, which is one of the smallest cities in the empire. Territories Imperial territories are former countries directly governed by the empire, it is their regents that form the Imperial Assembly and in turn legislate for said territory. Vassals Vassals are independent states inside of the Terran Empire. They are granted semi-independent governance, meaning they can form their own democratic government, led by a prime minister or president, but are restricted by executive, legislative and judicial guidelines. These guidelines ensure that the democratic process remains democratic and that the vassal does not violate the Imperial Constitution. They send a vassal representatives to the Imperial Assembly. Off World Colonies Off world colonies are semi-independent states governed by the empire, but granted independence in most executive decisions. Terran Empire Armed Forces The Terran Empire Armed Forces are comprised of the Terran Empire Army (TEA), the Terran Empire Navy (TEN), the Terran Empire AirForce (TEAF), the Terran Empire Imperial Guard (TEIG) and eventually the Terran Empire Space Navy (TESN). It numbers almost 1.3 million personnel (including reservists), and is controlled by the Imperial Ministry of Security, chaired by the Imperial Minister of Security. The Terran Empire Armed Forces are tasked with defending the empire, promoting global security interests and providing aid to the Empires allies. See: Terran Empire Armed Forces Economy Demographics A census of the entire Terran Empire is taken every ten years, which is carried out by the Imperial Bureau of Statistics. In the 12,020 census the Australian Empire had an approximate population of 29 Million, in the 12,030 census the Terran Empire had a population of approximately 742,320,000, and finally in the 12,040 census, the population of the empire is approximately 1.7 billion. Culture The Terran Empire has a vast array of cultures within its borders, which in turn means a large number of ethnicities ranging from Irish and Scottish to Kurdish and Arab. The large number of cultures and ethnicities, has in the past resulted in conflict, and though conflict has not entirely ceased since the formation of the Terran Empire, it has drastically reduced. The Emperor also clarified that race was reserved to only differentiate between humans and aliens, or if colonists on Mars or Luna develop significantly different makeup, and not to differentiate between the colour of skin or cultural practices. In the Terran Empire loyalty to the monarch and the lords or ladies of each territory has become important to most if not all citizens. Much of this has maintained from loyalty to British royal family, but is also largely in part due to Joshua's benevolent rule which has continued with Amelia. Emperor Joshua has truly lived up to the imperial motto, bringing peace, prosperity and freedom to the empire, but he has also brought equality, advancement, and so much more. Imperial Traditions and Practices The formation of the Terran Empire also brought with it traditions and practices unique to the Empire as a whole as well as to specific territories of the Empire. On Luna the tradition of watching the sun set, and preparing for a night of almost 23 hours, developed. Most colonists celebrate with a meal or drink, watching as the sun sets. On Mars, colonists celebrate the changing of the miners, a tradition which celebrates the return of the asteroid miners who have often spent three weeks mining on asteroids. For an evening after the miners return, colonists celebrate the safe return of their colleagues and loved ones. On both Mars and Luna, when a colonist dies due to accident or other incident on said territory, they are honoured by all its citizens, in a day of mourning. They are remembered for their sacrifice to the colony and receive a personal message from the monarch and protector of the realm, as well as the respective territorial lord or lady. Recognized Ethnicites The recognized ethnicities in Australia are English, Australian, Irish, Scottish, Chinese, Italian, German, Indian, Greek, Dutch, various Aboriginal cultures and Torres Strait Islanders. The recognized ethnicities in South East Asia are Acehnese, Arkha, Austronesians, Baikeno, Balinese, Bamar, Banjarese, Bantenese, Batak, Belait, Betawi, Bicolano, Brunei Bisaya, Bruneian Malay, Buginese, Bugkalot, Burmese, Central Thai, Chams, Chin, Chinese, Indonesian, Cirebonese, Dayak, Degar, Dusun, Filipinos, Gaddang, Galoli, Gorontaloan, Han Chinese, Hmong, Hoa, Ibanag, Igorot, Ilocano, Ilongots, Indians, Indigenous Bornean, Indonesians, Ivatan, Javanese, Kachin, Kagayanen, Kapampangan, Karen, Katang, Kayah, Rohingya, Kedayan, Kemak, Khmer, Khmu, Khon Isan, Khon Muang, Lao, Lue, Lumad, Lun Bawang, Madurese, Makassarese, Makong, Malay, Mambai, Mangyan, Melanesian, Micronesians, Minahasan, Minangkabau, Molbog, Moluccans, Mon, Moro, Murut, Mường, Nias, Nùng, Pala'wan, Pangasinense, Papuan, Phouthay, Polynesians, Rakhine, Sambal, Sasak, Shan, Southern Thai, Subanon, Sudanese, Sulawesi, Suludon, Tagalog, Tagalog, Tagbanwa, Tai, Taww't Bato, Tay,Tetum, Thai Chinese, Thais, Tukedede, Tutong, Vietnamese, Visayan and Zamboangueño. The recognized ethnicities in Korea are Korean, Chinese and Japanese. The recognized ethnicities in the Middle East are The recognized ethnicities in America are Wars and Conflicts See Conflicts Flags and Symbols The Terran Empire flag has the focal point of the Earth and its moon, this is used to depict all members of the Terran Empire living on that little blue planet. The red corner represents the power and might of the empire as well as its origins from revolution, while the blue represents freedom and prosperity. The Terran Empire coat of arms' primary focal point is the phoenix, a symbol that Empire is undergoing continual rebirth and renewal. The blue planet behind it represents Earth and the home of humanity, with the shield, once again housing a phoenix, represents its immortality, its power and might and its freedom and prosperity. The coronet represents the monarch, with the two pillars and coronets sitting atop them, represent the monarchs that shall follow. Category:Empire Category:Australia Category:World Category:Democratic Autocracy